bobesponjafandomcom-20200214-history
Apariciones de Gary
Esta es una lista de apariciones de Gary: Lista Primera Temporada # "Help Wanted" # "Plancton!" # "Los vecinos Náutica Naughty" # "Escuela Náutica" # "Hogar Dulce Piña" # "Las medusas Jam" # "Sandy Rocket" # "Boots Squeaky # "Los pantalones de la naturaleza" # "Día Opuesto" # "El choque cultural" # "BuffPants MuscleBob" # "El Chaperone" # "Pantalones miedosa" # "I Was a Gary adolescente" # "Tiempo de Sleepy" # "espuma" # "El Libro" # "Los tontos de abril" # "Hooky" (Solamente voz) # "El hombre sirena y II Chico Percebe" Segunda Temporada # "Zapato está liberada de su" # "Algo huele" # "Boots Mandón # "Loser Big Pink" # "Pre-Semana hibernación" # "Navidad Quién?" # "objeto de dumping" # "El maní fumadores" # "Gary toma un baño" # "Frankendoodle" # "La caja secreta" # "dilación" # "I'm with Stupid" # "Sandy, Bob Esponja, y el gusano" Tercera Temporada # "El Bully" # "caja boba" # "As Seen on TV" # "¿Puedes darme un céntimo?" # "Krab Borg" # "Rock-a-Bye bivalvos" # "aguafiestas Pantalones Parte" # "Estrella de mar Nuevos Estudiantes" # "La carrera del Gran Caracol" # "Tuve un accidente" # "Falta de identidad" # "La esponja que pudo volar" Cuarta Temporada # "¿Has visto este caracol?" # "Espíritu de acogida" # "Isla Karate" # "Todo lo que brilla" # "Once Bitten" # "Charlatán de vacaciones" # "La Cosa" # "Regla de tontos" # "mejor día" # "El don de la goma" Quinta Temporada # "Noche de Luz" # "Rise and Shine" # "Lugar" # "Hongo Entre Nosotros" # "Excavaciones Nueva" # "Cangrejo a la Mode" # "Canta una canción de Patrick" # "Atlantis SquarePantis" # "Día de la Foto" # "Black Jack" # "esponja ennegrecida" # "¿Qué fue de Bob Esponja?" # "Prohibido en Fondo de Bikini" Sexta Temporada # "Penny Foolish" # "Nautical Novice" # "Giant Squidward" (Cameo) # "The Patty Caper" (Cameo) # "[Buddies" (Cameo) # "The Slumber Party" (Cameo) # "Grooming Gary" # "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" (Cameo) # "Porous Pockets" # "Squid's Visit" (Cameo) # "To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" # "Pet or Pests" # "Overbooked" (Cameo) # "Shell Shocked" # "Truth or Squre" # "Pineapple Fever" (Cameo) Séptima Temporada # "Tentacle-Vision" (Cameo) # "A Pal for Gary" # "Yours, Mine and Mine" (Cameo) # "A Day Without Tears" (Cameo) # "Gary in Love" # "Rodeo Daze" # "The Cent of Money" # "The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom" # "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" # "Sponge-Cano!" (Cameo) # "That Sinking Feeling" (Cameo) # "Karate Star" (Cameo) # "Enchanted Tiki Dreams" (Cameo) # "The Abrasive Side" (Cameo) # "Earworm" # "Shellback Shenanigans" # "Whelk Attack" (Cameo) # "You Don't Know Sponge" (Cameo) Octava Temporada # "A Friendly Game" # "Sentimental Sponge" # "Frozen Face-Off" # "Oral Report" (Cameo en la tarjeta del título) # "Ghoul Fools" (Cameo) # "Pet Sitter Pat" # "House Sittin' for Sandy" # "The Way of the Sponge" (Cameo) # "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom" # "Bubble Buddy Returns" (Cameo) # "Fiasco!" # "Are You Happy Now? # "Planet of the Jellyfish" # "Home Sweet Rubble" # "InSPONGEiac" (Cameo) # "Glove World R.I.P." (Cameo) # "Treats!" # "It's a SpongeBob Christmas! (Cameo) # "Chum Fricassee" (Cameo) Novena Temporada # "Squirrel Record" (Cameo) # "Patrick-Man!" (Cameo) # "Gary's New Toy" # "Squid Baby" (Cameo) # "Little Yellow Book" (Cameo) # "Bumper to Bumper" (Cameo) # "Squid Defense" (Cameo) # "Evil Spatula" (Cameo) # "Don't Look Now" # "SpongeBob You're Fired" # "Tutor Sauce" # "Sanctuary! # "Larry's Gym" (Cameo) # "The Fish Bowl" # "Two Thumbs Down" (Cameo) # "Sharks vs. Pods" # "Sold!" (Cameo) # "Lame and Fortune (Cameo) # "Snail Mail" # "Pineapple Invasion" Decima Temporada # "Whirly Brains" (Cameo) # "Unreal Estate" (Cameo) # "Mimic Madness # "House Worming" # "Snooze You Lose" # "SpongeBob's Place" # "Life Insurance" (Cameo) # "Burst Your Bubble" # "Sportz" (Cameo) # "Don't Wake Patrick (En una foto) Undécima Temporada # "Cave Dwelling Sponge" (Cameo) # "The Clam Whisperer" (Cameo) # "Spin the Bottle" (Cameo) # "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" # "No Pictures Please" (Cameo) # "Bunny Hunt" (Cameo) # "Scavenger Pants" (Cameo) # "Cuddle E. Hugs" # "Pat the Horse" (Cameo) # "Chatterbox Gary" # "Drive Happy" (Cameo) # "Doodle Dimension" (Como un garabato) # "High Sea Diving" (Cameo) # "Library Cards" # "Appointment TV" Duodécima Temporada # "Gary & Spot # "Pineapple RV" # "Gary's Got Legs" # "Plankton's Old Chum" # "Stormy Weather" (Cameo) # "One Trick Sponge" (Cameo) # "Sandy's Nutty Nieces" (En una foto) # "Broken Alarm" # "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" # "SpongeBob's Bad Habit" Category:Listas Category:Apariciones